


From Across A Crowded Room

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Porn. Glorious porn. Seriously, that's all this is.





	From Across A Crowded Room

The incessant thumping drum beat made it impossible to talk. The dancing lights and dancing bodies crushed together. Undulating hips locked together in time with the music, inducing a fevered state for the participants. Thor was not among them. Not yet. From the sidelines of the club, he drank his martini, scanning the room. His clean-shaven face and man bun made him look younger than the 34 years of age that he was. He liked his long hair. He’d never cut it. Not when his scalp tingled when it was tugged with just the right amount of tension. Not when it forced him to bend his back and raise his ass and expose his throat to being plundered.

                But he didn’t want to be ridden tonight. He wanted to ride. He wanted to do the breaking. He needed something willowy, but not skinny, nor young. He needed a whipcord body and a wicked spirit to tame. He needed the thrill of the hunt.

                He watched the front door, waiting. Appreciative eyes and smiles floated his way. He remained polite but aloof. None of them would do. By his third martini, he was near ready to cut his losses and move on to other hunting grounds when he saw him.

                The man was smug and arrogant. He could tell from his body language alone, and he liked it. His long inky hair reached to his shoulder blades and his thin V-neck sweater was an emerald green that complimented his eyes. Thor was certain, that the man would have tattoos. He looked the type, and he’d study each one tonight. He noted the predatory sweep, like his, searching for what he wanted. When their eyes locked, Thor’s breath hitched. His heartbeat quickened.

                The smug man smiled at him, teasing with a hint of cruelty. This one liked games as much as he. Thor moved back to the other side of the dancefloor, making it difficult for the Raven to see him. Yes, until he learned his name, he was the Raven.

                Thor grabbed a young man near him that was giving him the “fuck me” eyes and danced with him. But he kept his gaze on the Raven, always, as he displayed his rhythmic thrusting skills. The pale man saw him and slinked over to another equally tall and brutish looking fellow. He flung his arms around the beast man and ground his crotch down onto the man’s thigh. Big calloused hands raked up his back. The Raven spun, smirking at Thor as the arms of another surrounded him. The two men eye-fucked one another as they danced with other people. With each new song, they took up new partners, working their way slowly from the ends of the dancefloor towards the middle until they faced one another.

                Their eyes were hooded now. The fever had taken hold. Thor placed his hands on Raven’s hips, gripping the waistband so tightly it nearly ripped. They could smell each other, each sweaty and scented with their perspective colognes. The Raven wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and they pressed together, sharing breath. Through the fabric, Thor felt the sinewy muscles of a long, toned back. His left hand ghosted down and cupped a firm ass cheek. Later he would spread them and lick that little furled ring until the pale man begged him for something that would delve deeper than any tongue could. Against his thigh, he noticed a growing bulge poking him with interest, and he stopped.

                They shared a long stare. It was time to go. Thor wrapped his arm around his shoulders and led him outside. Thor raised his arm to hail a cab. Even here, in the quiet outside, they did not attempt to speak. The spell of unspoken intimacy between them was a magic they’d weaved carefully and did not want to destroy with talking. It was only when they climbed into the vehicle that the Raven heard Thor’s deep husky voice, as he spouted off his address. Thor leaned down and claimed his lips, tasting of gin and olives. He cupped the Raven’s bulge, tracing out the size of his cock through his jeans with his hand. It was an impressive dick, one he’d love to have inside him sometime, but tonight he would do the fucking. He teased the head of his cock through the thick fabric, noting a tiny little wet patch forming there.

                When the car reached his home, he threw a sweaty wad of money at the driver as he exited the vehicle. He fumbled for his keys and unlocked his front door. They stumbled as they fondled each other with their clothes on. Once inside they shed their shirts and their shoes tossing them in a trail that led to the bedroom. They took a moment to admire their mutual nakedness before falling into bed together. Their hungry touches, starved to feel bare flesh, were finally sated. Thor rolled them and then flipped the Raven onto his stomach, yanking his hips up to press against his red angry dick. Thor saw then, the plug holding open the man’s anus. He’d come to the club prepared, stretched and lubed, ready for this moment.

                “I want to fuck you without a condom. Say yes.”

                “Yes.”

                “I’m Thor.”

                “I’m Loki.”

                “You will scream my name.” Thor pulled the plug out and thrust inside. He moaned and Loki gasped. He was so sweet and tight inside and his long gorgeous back was covered in Japanese cherry blossoms and branches. He knew it would be. He leaned forward to gather up that lovely black hair and wrapped it around his palm, and pulled. He pressed his other hand down onto the middle of his back and snapped his hips.  Loki mewled and the sound of skin slapping filled the otherwise quiet space. Thor reached up then and spanked Loki’s ass three times in quick succession, marveling at the pink pretty skin. Loki cried out in shock and Thor cooed at him, rubbing his palm over the tender flesh to soothe it.

                “Lovely…” Thor muttered. He picked up his tempo, pulling out further and thrusting deeper, faster. He spanked Loki again, three times, grunting as his face twisted into a determined snarl. Loki’s gasps and moans grew louder. His panting was shrill and desperate. He was close. Thor could sense it. He let go of Loki’s hair and grabbed his hips with both hands and _fucked._ Thor expected one of Loki’s hands to disappear so he could jack himself off, but Loki kept his hands up by his head. The thought of Loki coming solely on the stimulation from his dick turned Thor on. Inside his head roared a feral beast answering the challenge.

                “THOOOOOOR!” Loki screamed as ribbons of come stained the blanket beneath him. Thor fucked him through it, eager for his own completion. He wanted to gaze upon that gaping hole full of his come; to tease his tongue around that stretched ring. With a shout, he buried his dick deep, pumping Loki full as his balls twitched in release. He fell forward, nearly smothering Loki, so he maneuvered to his side pulling Loki with him, keeping his softening cock warm inside.

                “Mmm, now that was delicious,” Loki said with a contented sigh. Now was the moment when they’d get up, clean up, and part ways.

                “You will stay.”

                “Oh? And why is that?” Loki asked. Thor jumped up, yanking Loki’s whole body with him. He squeaked in surprise. Before he realized what was happening, Thor’s tongue was inside his asshole, licking.

                “Oh! Ah…ah…” Loki’s mouth hung open. Fingers pulled open the sensitive ring, making him tremble.

                “Oh! Thor! Thor!” Loki begged. It was too much. Thor stopped and pushed Loki down onto his stomach again, landing on top of him, pressing his chest against his back.

                “You will stay,” Thor nuzzled Loki’s hair, kissing the shell of his ear as he ran his hands over Loki’s arms. He reached his hands and interlaced his fingers. “There are so many things I want to do with you. I will spend hours breeding you, slow and sweet. Other times I will shove you to your knees and rape your mouth. I will shove toys up into your ass, and turn them on, leaving them vibrating inside of you for hours. And just when you can’t stand it anymore, I’ll invite my friends over to watch us fuck, and you’ll do anything I ask because you’ll be desperate to come. And when it’s all over you’ll sit on my face so I can taste the flavor of us.”

                “And when does that begin?”

                Thor reached over to his nightstand and pulled out two little blue pills. “Right now.”


End file.
